Sparks
by mar-map
Summary: AU  "Fires die out.  Sparks create new ones."  Alfred and Arthur go dancing, creating sparks and lingering feelings, but can sparks battle a fire?
1. Your Hero

(**Disclaimer: **I do not claim to own Hetalia: Axis Powers in any way.)

Despite the earlier proceedings of the night the song now playing was one of a slower quality. The bothersome lights by the DJ had slowed in their flashy pace as well. Arthur would never admit that he held a strange affection for the bothersome light display.

Arthur looked expectantly over at the other sitting next to him. It took little time to catch Francis' attention. "Need something, ma cherie?" the blond asked before kissing him.

Sighing, Arthur put his chin on his hand, elbow rested on the table. "No," he pouted. Francis simply smiled before continuing to chatter with his friend, Gilbert.

Romano was lucky. Antonio wasn't leaving him to sit bored while he talked on with these two. Arthur was even catching snatches of him and Antonio through the crowd. For once the Italian actually seemed to be enjoying himself.

"May I have this dance?"

Arthur was startled to see an American offering his hand. Arthur just looked up blankly at the blond with the blue eyes and glasses. The Englishman had seen him around the club before, but they'd never spoken. In fact, Arthur was pretty sure the American was the part-time bartender.

"Our dear Arthur doesn't dance," Francis answered with a smile. He put an arm around Arthur's shoulders.

"Just because you don't dance with me doesn't mean that I can't," Arthur snapped, shrugging away from Francis' arm. He glared angrily at the Frenchman next to him. Gilbert just looked on with curious amusement.

"An accent, that's cool."

Arthur fixed his glare on the American.

"Oh, ma cherie, you call that dancing?"

Arthur hissed angrily. He grabbed the American's hand and pulled him out onto the dance floor. The other blond didn't seem to mind all that much though.

When Arthur whirled around to face the American - his dance partner - he noticed how very close the blond was. He was slowly closing the distance too. The tall man slipped his hands onto Arthur's waist, pulling him closer.

Arthur drew back, spitting and hissing. "What was that?"

"Just trying to dance," the American answered seriously. He raised his hands in the air defensively. "No need to freak out on me. We need to be a little closer for dancing."

Furiously the American was eyed by the Englishman. "I don't even know your name," Arthur snapped moodily when he decided the American was actually being genuine.

"Alfred," he answered with a smile. "Alfred F. Jones."

Arthur glared back toward Francis. The Frenchman was smirking devilishly over at them. That made Arthur all the angrier. How dare he insult Arthur! Especially in public!

Arthur forced himself closer to Alfred. "Fine, let's dance then, git," He flushed in embarrassment when Alfred replanted his hands. He drew Arthur closer. The reluctant Englishman slipped his arms around Alfred's neck.

"Now relax, you're all tense."

"Of course I'm tense!"

"Don't be, we're just dancing."

"I've seen people dance before, Alfred, there's no 'just dancing' about it." he couldn't help but spot Romano and Antonio. The Spaniard had bent his head so their foreheads touched, noses brushing faintly. Arthur flushed and looked away.

"Say my name again, I think it's sexy." Alfred leaned close so their bodies pressed against each other. "Just like you."

A dark flush crept up Arthur's cheeks. Despite himself - and better judgment - he pushed himself back against Alfred, burying his head in the other's shoulder.

Alfred's hands wrapped all the way around him to hold him tight. Arthur smiled against his shoulder when he heard the other begin to hum. Okay, so maybe he was just the faintest bit charming.

"Want to go back to my place?"

"Alfred!"

"Yeah, I thought you might say that." Alfred pulled him back closely. "I thought I should still ask. It's not like Frenchie over there cares about you."

"You daft fool."

"I'm going to be your hero and come rescue you from him." Arthur could feel Alfred smiling against his neck. Okay, fine, maybe he was more than just a bit charming.

Francis' hand on his shoulder gently tugged him away from the American. "Ma cherie, we best be going." Francis wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him away from Alfred. "Big day tomorrow."

Alfred looked a bit affronted to discover that the song had transitioned into a more upbeat one some time ago. "What would be the big events of tomorrow?"

A low cough escaped Arthur's lips. Francis' smirk widened. "Why not tell him, ma cherie?"

Arthur looked down at the dance floor. "We're getting married."


	2. Crashing the Party

(**Disclaimer: **I do not claim to own Hetalia: Axis Powers in any way.)

A small smile came to Arthur's lips. He had to admit that despite everything Francis could be quite romantic at times. The entire morning had consisted of him shaking just a bit in nervousness while his quiet Japanese friend, Kiku, tried to calm him.

The wedding in itself had gone on without a hitch. Arthur would have much preferred it to have been commenced in a church, but the location was the one thing that Francis had been adamant about. Arthur had been able to decide much of the other details.

Therefore, the wedding had happened outside in a beautiful garden that Francis had rented from a friend of his. The ceremony in itself had been a quiet and private event with no rain in sight - thankfully.

However, now they were in a nearby building with the lights dimmed down. Music played loudly - courtesy of one of Arthur's favorite bands - but Arthur was not out on the dance floor. The events of the night previously couldn't help but filter into his mind. The one thing he had been determined not to remember tonight.

Francis had gladly danced with him earlier - it had been a bit expected of him - but they had long since seated themselves at the front table. As expected, Francis was talking quietly with Gilbert. His arm was wrapped around his newly beloved, and Francis leaned over every couple of minutes to kiss him gently. Francis was being incredibly sweet.

"May I have this dance?"

The Englishman looked up sharply to the sound of the surprisingly familiar American voice. Alfred was smiling at him gently, and he was holding out in hand in offering. "I'm always ready to dance with you," Arthur said before he could stop himself. Immediately he flushed but accepted the offering.

"I'm glad to here that," Alfred smiled. "I'm sorry I was late. It seems there was a mix-up, and my invitation was never quite sent. It took me forever to figure out where the ceremony was. I've been driving around all day."

When they arrived out on the dance floor, Alfred pulled the Englishman close. "You really searched around town all day, Alfred F. Jones?" Arthur asked skeptically. He could already tell that the dance had been a bad idea. He could feel himself leaning against Alfred and letting the other male guide him close.

"You don't believe me, Arthur Bonnefoy?" Alfred asked the name tentatively.

"Kirkland-Bonnefoy," Arthur corrected him gently. "Maybe I could believe it."

Alfred informed him quietly and very close to his ear, "I'm still here to rescue you away from him. I was a little late to do it formally during the ceremony, but I'm still here. Your hero will be there when your marriage falls through."

What was it about Alfred's voice that was making him simply hum in response? He should be angry, right? This person whom he barely knew was claiming that his newly formed marriage was going to fall through, and he wasn't protesting? This was all wrong.

Alfred pressed his cheek against Arthur's intimately. Still Arthur didn't protest. What was wrong with him? Was Francis watching? Was he angry? Why wasn't he stopping this when it was so obvious that Arthur couldn't do it himself? Why must Alfred tempt him?

Well, maybe he'd spoken too soon. "I think that's just about enough of that. Come, ma cherie," Francis purred. He glared pointedly at Alfred when he pulled Arthur into his own arms. "Trying to seduce the bride, no?"

All right, that stopped Arthur. Francis had _not_ just called him the bride. He pointed out as much to his husband who smiled at him faintly. He didn't bother to correct himself though but tightened his hold. Arthur was about to pull away and growl at him if he hadn't noticed the expressions that both Alfred and Francis were giving each other at that particular moment.

"We're going, ma cherie. I have a perfect idea on what the two of _us_ should be doing at the moment. Unfortunately it's something I'd prefer not to share with your American friend." Arthur couldn't help but blush at Francis' words. He had just implied that and in public - in front of Alfred - no less.

Arthur let Francis guide him toward the door, but Alfred grabbed his hand before they could leave the party. "Don't go with him, please." There was pleading in the American's eyes, and Arthur hated to see those cerulean eyes like that. What was wrong with him?

"Americaine, leave us be," Francis warned darkly.

"Give us a minute." Arthur pulled himself away from Francis and gently nudged him toward the doorway. "I'll be with you in a few minutes. It won't take me long," he promised. Francis watched them darkly before doing as Arthur had bidden.

"Are you really going to leave with him."

"Yes I am, Alfred. We're _married_ now even if you don't want to admit it. I know there's lingering _feelings_," he decided when he was at a loss for a better word, "between us, but Francis is my husband, not you."

Alfred should have looked absolutely devastated. He didn't. "Not yet," he vowed.

"Alfred, I hardly know you. I'm not going to leave him for you on the day of our wedding."

"I never said you would. There was a spark between us. I know you felt it."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Even if I did, I would like to point out that sparks die out. There's a fire between Francis and I."

Alfred shook his head. "Fires can be extinguished. Sparks start knew ones."

/

Authors Note:

I really wasn't planning to make this into multiple chapters, but after I received all the comments I just couldn't help myself! I can't thank you all enough for the many comments I've received. In less than a week this has become my most viewed fanfiction!

Don't worry this wasn't the end! There's still more to come! Do they seem OOC in this though? I was writing and couldn't help but feel that they all seemed quite OOC. I'll try to fix that in the next part!


	3. Plus One

(**Disclaimer: **I do not claim to own Hetalia: Axis Powers in any way.)

The dial tone played loudly. The rain outside pounded on the glass windows. When the dial tone ended, Arthur felt his breath hitch. "Yo, this is Alfred F. Jones!"

Arthur gulped loudly, savoring the sound of Alfred's voice even if it was just through the phone. "Good afternoon, Alfred, this is Arthur," the Englishman greeted the American quietly.

"Arthur!" Alfred exclaimed. Arthur had to remove the phone from his ear as not to go deaf by the sound. "It's been a year!" the American exclaimed, causing Arthur to wince. "Where have you been?"

"We moved to Italy actually," Arthur answered. "I'm back in town for an art show. Would you like to accompany me as my plus one?" he paused before adding quickly in embarrassment, "I want to see you!"

"I'd like to catch up too," Alfred answered in a softer degree, "but why isn't Francis going with you? He is your husband after all."

Arthur winced at the bitterness in Alfred's voice. It had been a year, but the grudge appeared to still blaze freshly. "He would come, but he has to work late. He's doing a conference call back to his office."

"I'll go then. Should I swing by your hotel? Where are you staying?"

"The Hyatt," Arthur answered quietly. "Pick me up at seven?"

"Make it six, we're going for coffee or dinner first. Thanks for calling Arthur."

* * *

><p>"I told you I'd be here at six."<p>

"It's nearly six-thirty, git."

"Yeah, well, I got lost."

"You seem to do that quiet often." Arthur glanced out the window of Alfred's little sports car. Apparently bartending had done wonders for Alfred's salary. Looking out the window reminded Arthur of all the things he missed about the city. "Where are we going?"

Alfred glanced over at the Englishman, before he returned his eyes dutifully back to the road. "I thought we'd go out for a drink or two before going to your show."

"There will be champagne at the showing, Alfred," Arthur informed the American.

Alfred didn't allow his eyes to leave the road. "Yeah, but we won't be alone there." Alfred slowed to a stop at a barred entryway and flashed a badge that had been withdrawn from his pocket. The gatekeeper studied it for a minute, before he nodded and handed it back. The gate moved, and they were waved through.

"Where are we?" Arthur asked nervously.

"Just a club."

"A club that you need a special card to get into?" Arthur could see the building to his left. It was a brick building with blackened windows. There were couples in the parking lot sitting on their vehicle hoods, and they were practically groping each other. The Englishman fidgeted nervously.

"This is where I work now."

Arthur looked over at Alfred as he shifted the car into park. "Can we just go to the art show, Alfred?" The Englishman was feeling incredibly anxious by the looks of this club.

"What? Is this place not good enough for you?"

"I just don't think this is a very good idea."

"Well, I wanted to take you somewhere nice, you know? I couldn't get any reservations on such short notice." Alfred kept staring straight ahead. "How can you just leave and call back a year later like nothing happened? Do you know how hard that's been? I've tried seeing other people, but all I could think about was you."

Arthur glanced over at him nervously. "Surely you've seen other people. It shouldn't be hard for you to get a girlfriend." He shuffled himself in the seat. "Or a boyfriend if that happens to be the case."

"It's not the same. None of them are _you_."

"Alfred, I-"

"Nah, don't say anything. Let's just go to that show."

* * *

><p>"I'm pleased you were able to make it, Arthur-san," the small Japanese man said with a smile. The two shook hands. "Where is Francis-san?" he asked glancing around just a bit as if the Frenchman was going to come into the room.<p>

Arthur caught Alfred watching him when he glanced away from Kiku to answer. "Francis is working," the Englishman answered, "Alfred came as my guest instead."

"Of course, Alfred-san," Kiku answered in surprise. "We met at the wedding reception."

Alfred nodded and shook the other's hand too. After Arthur and Francis had left Alfred had found himself at the bar between an albino and Kiku. He'd soon grown tired of the boisterous albino and had engaged the quieter Kiku instead.

"Kiku was the one who arranged the gallery," Arthur informed Alfred.

"Shall I give the both of you a tour?" Kiku asked.

"That would be brilliant, Kiku."

* * *

><p>Arthur watched as the Hyatt came back into view. Despite the late hour, it was hardly dark outside. The city wasn't called the city that never slept for nothing. Lights blazed brightly along the sidewalks, and billboards sparkled in the distance.<p>

The American pulled up in front of the hotel. "How much longer will you be in the city?" He needed to see the Englishman again. A year in Italy and yet when he returned to the city Alfred was still the one he called. There were still lingering sparks, he was sure of it.

"A few days, I believe." The Englishman glanced down at his silver watch. "You know," he continued, "it's not all that late. Would you care for a stroll in the park?"

"Central Park isn't all that far away."

* * *

><p>A bike strolled by easily, the reflectors flashed the lights from the street lamps gently. The air was warm for the time of year, and Alfred had shed his jacket in favor of folding it over his arm. His car was just out of sight, it was parked safely away from the main traffic.<p>

"Wouldn't Francis be jealous?" Alfred couldn't help but ask.

"He's in a conference call. He won't be done for a bit yet. I wouldn't want to bother him by arriving at the hotel too early." Alfred fell into pace beside the Englishman, so their steps were synchronized. Arthur glanced around the park he had once known so well. His feet were finding their way down the trails easily. "What is life like in the city?"

"Nothing has really changed since you left. It's just lonelier is all without you walking the streets." Alfred didn't dare step closer to the Englishman as they walked.

"What you said earlier, about there being no one else you were interested in, was that true?"

"I chased every head of shaggy, blond hair I saw," Alfred stated. He couldn't help but feel a blush creeping up. That was enough proof of validity that Arthur needed. Alfred continued despite that. "I would hear that sexy British accent and follow it until finding out it wasn't you. I tried dating. I really did. I tried to forget about you, but then I'd see someone who resembled you and be gone in an instant. That's not a big turn on for a lot of people."

Arthur had slowed his pace and was refusing to look up. The street lamps bathed them in light pleasantly. It was accenting Arthur's blond hair gently. "I can't believe you spent all that time pining over me. You hardly know me, Alfred."

The American couldn't help but sling an arm around Arthur's shoulders. "I know you well enough, Artie. I'm good at reading people."

"You're such a daft fool."

"I've been told that before."

"So you have." A small smile was gracing Arthur's lips as he let Alfred pull him closer. He couldn't help but nuzzle against the comfort of the taller man. It was so incredibly easy to let himself get lost in Alfred's warmth and scent. It seemed to happen every time the American was near him.

Gently Arthur stopped them. Alfred glanced at him in questioning just a hint of sadness in his eyes. Arthur hated to see that there. He hated the fact that it bothered him that much too. Arthur reached up to pull Alfred closer by the collar of his shirt.

So maybe Alfred had been right all along. There had always been lingering feelings between the two of them. A year and even a marriage hadn't been able to put out the sparks of that foolish dance of theirs at that bar a year ago. Arthur forced their lips together in an almost angry fashion. It wasn't angry, simply desperate.

Alfred responded instantly. He could feel that desperate longing with which Arthur pressed against him. Alfred couldn't help but indulge the Englishman by pulling him closer, suddenly frustrated by their situation. He'd managed to keep himself from losing his calm about the predicament even at the wedding reception, but now it came to him shockingly. There wasn't anything he wouldn't give to have met Arthur before Francis.

Long seconds passed - but certainly not long enough - and Arthur was pulling away. He pressed his hand lightly against the side of Alfred's face, gently he stroked the other blond's cheek with his thumb. "This is so wrong," he murmured.

"Is it really?"

"I shouldn't feel like this." A long sigh escaped the Englishman's lips. "I don't want to keep lying." He laid his head comfortably against Alfred's chest. The taller blond wrapped his arms around the other in a hug, but just as soon as he did, the Englishman was pulling away. "I'm going to walk away now, Alfred. I don't want you to follow me."

Alfred looked after him in surprise. The Englishman was already starting to back away. "You already left me once. Now you're telling me you're going to leave, and you expect me to stay put and let you?" There was just a hint of anger in Alfred's voice.

"Yes, that is exactly what I expect."

"Francis isn't really here is he? You came alone."

There was a hint of a sad smile on Arthur's lips before he disappeared into the depths of Central Park.


	4. Love Contest

(**Disclaimer: **I do not claim to own Hetalia: Axis Powers in any way.)

When Alfred arrived at the Hyatt the next morning, the lady at the desk told him that the Bonnefoy's were not to be disturbed. Alfred immediately demanded why, and he was simply escorted out of the hotel by the security staff. He glowered at the fancy glass hotel doors as they shut behind him. One of the security guards simply glared back at him through them practically daring him to try to reenter.

Dejectedly Alfred made his way back to his car. He didn't even want to imagine what the two of them were doing up in that room that they didn't want to be disturbed. It was an image that he couldn't get out of his head though.

Alfred calmed himself down by repeating in his mind the events of last night. With the exception of Arthur leaving, of course. The trip through Central Park had been pleasant.

The American tried using the redial on his phone to call Arthur's hotel room. He just received an automated message that the room was not to be disturbed by hotel staff however. He spent half and hour lounging back in the driver's seat of his car in the parking lot. He wouldn't let Arthur slip away from him this time. Alfred would make sure that Arthur heard him out this time.

That's when Alfred hatched his plan. Said plan helped him wind up in the office of a Kiku Honda, listening through the door, hearing the inner thoughts of Arthur.

Alfred had little trouble locating Kiku Honda's office. Apparently he was quite popular in the art industry. The man's secretary had told him that her boss was currently occupied and may be for some time. He could wait if he wanted, or she could leave a message.

He opted for waiting.

A few minutes later she had left to go handle some affairs elsewhere for a bit. She had told him to wait until she returned. Alfred had waited patiently until she left to sneak over to the door. He had been about to open it despite the meeting being held inside when he'd heard that voice. That sexy English voice.

That was how Alfred ended up in his current predicament. He couldn't help but pressed his ear against the office door to hear better. "-know Francis. His desires are so sudden. I assumed after a few weeks or so he would become bored with the whole affair." There was pain in that English voice, and Alfred couldn't help but flinch.

"Francis-san is quite affectionate."

"I hate all this lying, Kiku," Arthur sobbed. "I just want everything to go back to how it was the first few months. Business call! That's preposterous. I'm surprised he even came at all. It would have been much easier for him to stay in Italy. I suppose she wanted to see America though."

Kiku's voice was gentle. "Arthur-san, if you are so unhappy why not tell him?"

"I suspect he knows," Arthur sighed. "How could he not? We haven't slept in the same bed in months. I suspect I should be pleased enough that he isn't bringing them home with him. He has that much decency left."

"What about Alfred-san?" Kiku asked quietly. Alfred was holding his breath upon hearing his own name. What would Arthur say about him? "You seem to enjoy his company."

There was a long pause on the other side of the door. Alfred hoped that Arthur hadn't lowered his voice. The American pressed closer to the wooden door in an attempt to catch any quietly spoken words. He couldn't miss this. He had to know if Arthur really did feel those sparks igniting.

A breath similar to amusement escaped Arthur despite his teary voice. "Alfred does make me happy, doesn't he?" There was a saddened sigh following. Alfred felt his heart sink just a little, but he was still uplifted knowing that he made Arthur happy. "I hardly know him though." That was his big argument wasn't it? He was always using that against Alfred.

"You've known Francis-san for a very long time, Arthur-san," Kiku stated in that consoling voice of his. It was easy to listen to. Alfred understood why Arthur would come to him for a comforting talk. "Yet it appears that he doesn't make you happy. Wouldn't it make sense then that someone you hardly know would make you happy?"

"But what happens when we do learn to know each other? Wouldn't it be back at the beginning with unhappiness?"

"Maybe you could learn about each other and learn to love at the same time." Alfred suddenly liked Kiku very much. Everything that he wanted to say and was never able too was easily put into words by the Japanese man.

Arthur sighed again. He sounded tired but not nearly as sad as he had before. Alfred would be eternally indebted to the Japanese man for making Arthur feel better and for saying what he never could. "I'm just not sure if I have enough courage to leave Francis. I did fall in love with him, I think I still am."

Alfred's heart sank just a little more.

"But love and happiness go with each other. If you are not happy how can you be in love?" Chalk another one up for Kiku's good words. "You should go see Alfred-san and Francis-san both, separately, and decide which of them makes you the happiest, Arthur-san."

* * *

><p>Two days later, Alfred received a call. "Alfred?" Arthur asked tentatively over the phone. "I would like to apologize about the other night. It was quite rude of me to kiss you like I did."<p>

"There's no reason to apologize, Artie!" Alfred called back through the phone. The boisterous attitude once again caused Arthur to need to remove the phone from before his ear as not to go deaf. Was he always like this when talking to others electronically?

"In any case," Arthur answered, "I am sorry."

"If you're so sorry how would you feel about going to get something to eat tomorrow night with me? To make up for it, you know? We didn't really get to catch up the other night though. I'd like to see you again before you and Francis go back to Italy."

Arthur didn't bother to hold his surprise. He had been about to say the very same thing. He'd decided to follow out Kiku's plan and test both of the blonds. Francis had taken him to a very expensive, elegant restaurant the night before. It was the first time in many months that Francis had shone his romantic side to the Englishman. They had even finished the night with some of those nightly activities that Arthur had been missing for a long time. Alfred had a lot to live up to now.

What also surprised the Englishman was the fact that there was no bitterness in the American's voice when he mentioned Francis. It was the first time that such an event had occurred. After a pregnant pause on Arthur's part, Alfred continued through the phone, "'Yello! Arthur? Still alive over there?"

"Of course I'm alive, git!" Arthur snapped. He was embarrassed by his own shock and was blushing. Thankfully Alfred couldn't see that though. "That sounds lovely, Alfred. Would you care to come fetch me at my hotel. You do know where it is after all."

"Sounds great, Artie!" Alfred exclaimed. "I'll swing by at eight tomorrow!"

"Why so late?"

"Trust me. I've got the perfect place for us to go."

"Well, if you're sure." Arthur did not sound sure in the slightest of the American's secret plans. "Just don't be late this time."

"Trust me, I won't be."


	5. Home

(**Disclaimer: **I do not claim to own Hetalia: Axis Powers in any way.)

Arthur couldn't help but smile at the American in his nice clothing. He'd never seen Alfred in anything but formal wear, but the Englishman guessed it wasn't Alfred's first choice in clothes. All the occasions he'd met with the American had simply called for it.

"I told you I'd be on time," the American beamed.

"Then why is it that I've been sitting out here waiting for you for ten minutes?" Arthur growled. Alfred had sped to the opposite side of the car to open the door for Arthur. They both chose to ignore the fact that there was no bite in Arthur's voice.

"This is America," Alfred stated, "I was fashionably late." Arthur was glad that Alfred closed the door as soon as he finished talking to walk to the driver's side. Arthur was able to hide his smile of endearment that way. How as it that he always forgot how charming Alfred could be?

Arthur watched the flashing lights outside the window to distract himself while Alfred started the vehicle. "Which restaurant are we going to, Alfred?" He hoped to start a pleasant conversation and hopefully nullify his sudden desire to kiss Alfred once again. Why must he feel like he did?

"No restaurant."

The Englishman looked over at Alfred sharply. "We're not going to a restaurant?" This American had better know what he was doing. If the other even _mentioned_ going to a fast food restaurant, Arthur was going to walk back to the hotel.

"Francis probably takes you to fancy places a lot. I'm not all prime and proper like he is. I wanted to take you someplace different." Alfred grinned over at him, his shinning teeth sparkled but not nearly as much as his eyes.

Another blush crept up Arthur's cheeks. He looked away shyly out the window. "You won't tell me where we're going then?"

"We'll be there soon." Alfred reached out to gently take one of Arthur's hands in his free one. The American was still smiling as his eyes stayed on the road. Arthur couldn't help but do the same.

* * *

><p>"Where the bloody hell are we?" Arthur hissed furiously. They'd been driving for half an hour before Alfred had decided to stop the car. "You got us lost, didn't you?" They'd left the city behind a few minutes ago. New York City sparkled somewhat in the distance.<p>

"Nope! This is the place!" Alfred exclaimed much too cheerily. "It's dark, but I know where I'm going." He held out his hand invitingly to the flustered Englishman. "I'll guide you."

Arthur pursed his lips in annoyance before taking Alfred's hand. "This had better be good, Alfred."

Tenderly Alfred kissed the other's hand. "It will be."

It so turned out that Alfred wasn't a bad guide. He easily found his way across the tall grass, and he always made sure to warn Arthur about malformations in the ground. He kept murmuring gentle encouragements to keep Arthur going.

"It's a-"

"Picnic!" Alfred happily supplied.

All right. The choice was just a bit odd given that it was night. Still. Alfred looked so proud of his little set-up as he went about lighting the candles he'd carefully placed in the grass. It brought light to the little place, and Arthur couldn't help but admit that maybe it was a bit charming. Only a bit.

Alfred made sure that Arthur was comfortable before pulling out the main course of which was small deli sandwiches. Arthur couldn't help but study the food with distaste before nibbling carefully at one of them. Alfred ate without hesitation, as he devoured the rest of the sandwiches by himself.

He was considerate enough, however, to have brought good tea with him. He'd kept it in a thermos to keep the drink warm. Arthur couldn't help but wonder how Alfred ever found out about his love for Earl Grey, as he watched the American over the top of the small china cup that Alfred had supplied.

Despite the American's choice in food the evening in itself was nice. Pleasant. Somehow during the past hour he'd found himself laid on his back next to Alfred who was pointing out the names of stars and constellations to him. He was doing it easily as if it were an old hobby of his.

"Orion is right there, see?" Alfred pointed out, tracing the constellation in the sky with his finger. "Polaris is my favorite star though." The American switched the area in which he was paying attention to in favor of showing the Englishman the star of his affections.

"Why Polaris?" Arthur asked.

"It never moves," Alfred explained, "it always remains right where it is. All the other stars move with the seasons, but Polaris never does. It stays right at home where it is. It reminds me to be happy where I am, and if I'm not to do what I can to be happy with my situation."

Arthur looked over at the American. The blond was still staring up at the sky with a faint, pleased smile on his face. That cowlick was still managing to defy all reason on his head. "Are you happy with your situation?"

Those cerulean eyes drifted to the Englishman, and he smiled just a bit more. "Right now? Right now I'm happy." The American reached over with the hand he had been previously pointing out stars with to intertwine his fingers with Arthur's.

They both looked up toward the sky, but it was soon clouded by exploding light. Fireworks lit up the sky with startling noise. Alfred chuckled when Arthur jumped beside him in surprise.

Alfred scooted closer. "Sparks," Alfred purred quietly but not without a smile. Suddenly Alfred exclaimed. "There's still somewhere else I want to go tonight!" He pulled Arthur to his feet, and he couldn't help but let out a startled sound.

* * *

><p>"All right, you can look now!" Not that his ability of sight had been up to him. It was Alfred's hands that were carefully covering his eyes as he was directed gently into the building. Alfred refused to tell him what they were doing at this place.<p>

Sight allowed him to take back in his surroundings, and the first thing he knew was that they were alone. He also noticed that they were in a club, and whatever anticipation he had possessed earlier about their destination evaporated. So much for Alfred showing him a good night.

"We're in a club, Alfred. That's not exactly-"

"This is the club where we first met," Alfred informed him quietly. At some point during the night the man's jacket had been discarded. His tie was loosened to reveal a portion of the other's neck and chest. Why must he be so attractive? With this more laid back look he was even more attractive than he had been when he was dressed properly.

However, Arthur's jacket too had been discarded at some point during the night. He couldn't even remember when that happened, and he had a strange feeling that Alfred was probably to blame for that.

Alfred drew close while Arthur was looking around in surprise to confirm that this was indeed the place they had first met. Alfred carefully slipped his hands around Arthur's waist and pulled him closer. The Englishman let out a startled sound but soon wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck.

The DJ in the corner turned on a slow song that quickly had the two wrapped up in its rhythm. "However did you rent the entire club?"

"It wasn't that hard," Alfred answered with a smile. "I've got some pull here. I do own the place after all." The tall blond chuckled while Arthur sputtered in shock. "I bartend at that other bar across town that I showed you, but I own this one. The bartending helps to keep the bills paid."

Arthur buried his face into Alfred's neck. The other chuckled again, and the sound rumbled gently against Arthur's cheek. The Englishman breathed in the scent of axe drifting from the American. It was completely different from the French cologne that Francis used.

How could he be falling in love with two completely different beings? There was such a dramatic contrast between Francis and Alfred it was startling. Everything about them was opposing, yet Arthur couldn't help but love them both. Conflicting emotions rose in his chest, choking him when he heard Alfred hum along to the music against his hair.

"You should take me home, Alfred," Arthur murmured quietly against his chest.

"But, Arthur!" Alfred protested.

"I had a marvelous night, Alfred," Arthur murmured. He smiled up at the American, but he found feel the tears prickling at his eyes. He was sure that Alfred could see them as well. "I'm just...confused right now." He gently kissed Alfred, running fingers through the man's blond hair, stroking the cowlick down.

Alfred seemed unsure. "If you're sure you want to go back..."

Arthur kissed Alfred softly again. "I'm sure. I really did have a marvelous night."

With a small sigh and gentle smile the American hooked his arm around Arthur's to escort him back to the car waiting outside for them. It was parked a few blocks away so that Alfred had time to cover Arthur's eyes and not reveal the secret location they had been headed.

"It's a beautiful night..." Arthur murmured quietly.

Alfred hummed quietly in response. He smiled lightly at Arthur who was looking around with shinning green eyes. They were both happy at least. That was, until Arthur caught his nightmare across the street. There was a park bench there along the side walk. It was currently occupied by a couple completely occupied with each other.

They were a tangled mess of bodies, linked together at the mouth. Arthur would recognize that wavy blond hair anywhere though. Not to mention the expensive blue clothes. The female was recognizable as well. It was the secretary. Why was it always the secretary?

Innocent confusion lingered in the air when Arthur stopped. Alfred glanced at him questioningly before following that devastated expression across to the couple on the bench. Even he could recognize that arrogant aura. No wonder Arthur had such an expression paining his face.

"Come on, Arthur," Alfred said quietly. He tugged gently at Arthur's hand to gain his attention. "You don't have to watch that." Those devastated emerald eyes turned to him. The tears from earlier were clouding them again, and his lower lip trembled somewhat.

Quickly and surprisingly, Arthur pulled Alfred down to his level by his tie. The Englishman pressed himself up against the American, kissing him desperately. Alfred found himself pressed between Arthur and the nearby brick wall. Despite his better judgment he slipped his hands around the other's waist to pull him closer.

"Take me home," Arthur murmured against his lips. "Take me back to _your_ home. I've been so lonely, Alfred." He pressed gentle kisses to Alfred's lips. "You make me feel less lonely. I need you."

/

Author's Note: Arthur feels very...un-Arthur like at the end. I suppose I can just blame that on the traumatized state he's in though, right? I'd like to thank otaku of doom for the bar scene. That was completely added in after I finished the rest of the chapter! I didn't even think about bringing them back to the beginning!

I'd like to really thank everyone for leaving all the comments! You can't believe how completely giddy I get when I see people have left me comments. ^^ Keep them coming, please! They seriously make even my worst days unimaginably better.

What will happen next! (I don't even know yet. ^^ )


	6. Offers

(**Disclaimer: **I do not claim to own Hetalia: Axis Powers in any way.)

"I should never have let you bring me here!" Arthur cried in despair. The Englishman clutched his head in his hands. He was currently sitting in Alfred's kitchen. How could he do this? He was a married man sitting in another man's kitchen late at night. Fine, so Francis was being unfaithful, but did that give him the right to do the same?

"How long have you known he was cheating on you?" Alfred set a newly made glass of tea on the table for the distressed Englishman. It had been a long time since Arthur had found himself a confident worthy of his trust. Kiku was the only one he told the whole truth to. Even then he was reluctant at times. Francis certainly wasn't told everything. Was this American worthy enough of his trust?

With cloudy eyes, Arthur looked over at the standing American. He couldn't hold the gaze of those cerulean eyes for long before being forced to look away out of shame. "Months."

"If he's hurting you, you need to leave him, Arthur. There's no reason to be miserable." Alfred knelled down by his beloved Englishman. "I know you can leave him if you try. You've just got to be strong. Your hero is here to rescue you."

Arthur wiped away the tears of hurt in his eyes. "You told me on my wedding night that Francis and I would never last. I can't imagine what would have happened if I had listened to you then."

"Everything happens for a reason, and there's no such thing as coincidence." It was a line Alfred might as well have lived on. It helped him through his troubles. If he were meant to do something, to meet someone, to find Arthur again it would happen. It was part of the reason that he didn't take his inability to date hard. He'd always thought that maybe Arthur would come back.

"That's such an American thing to say," Arthur laughed lightly. It was the first time Alfred had ever heard such a happy sound come from the Englishman. Of course, at the moment he wasn't exactly in the best of moods. The laugh was laced with sadness and pain.

"I told you, way back when, that I would rescue you from Francis. I was going to be your hero and take you away from that Frenchie who didn't care about you. I'm still ready to rescue you if you'll let me." Alfred reached out confidently to take Arthur's hand. Arthur could vaguely remember a time when he had been just as confident with his actions. When had that changed? When had he become the damsel in need of a hero?

Arthur tugged his hand away though Alfred didn't do much to stop him. "What if it doesn't work out? What if the two of us can't be happy together, Alfred? There's so much _history_ between us. I don't mean that we've known each other for long, because we haven't. I mean that the past we do have is charged with _feelings_. Most of them aren't pleasant."

Gently Alfred laid the palm of his hand against Arthur's cheek. The Englishman seemed to feel it was more productive to hide his face in the cooling cup of tea. "Most of this entire situation isn't pleasant. I can't really imagine what you're feeling right now, but I do know what it feels like to see the one you love with someone else." Arthur placed the cup back down when he no longer trusted his shaking hand to keep the glass from spilling. "What is pleasant is how we feel. I feel giddy with you. I see fireworks when we kiss. It hurts me to see you so sad, Artie."

"What's meant to be will be, I suppose." Arthur smiled faintly at the American.

An extremely pleased smile broke out all over the American's face. "Exactly."

Arthur laid his hand over Alfred's to settle his own. He shivered somewhat when the breeze blew in through the window. Alfred really did have a lovely home even if the Englishman hadn't noticed it before. It was extremely American, it was extremely Alfred. "Will you drive me back to my hotel?"

"Bu-but, Arthur," Alfred stuttered with a completely devastated expression.

"I have a husband to sort out."

"Go tomorrow, and promise me you'll come back this time. Don't let him steal you away again."

Arthur smiled affectionately. "I won't leave you again."

* * *

><p>"When did it ever come to this, Francis?" Arthur asked sadly. He turned on the lamp beside the chair he was seated in. The suite's living room flared into life. "Weren't we happy once?"<p>

"We _are_ happy, cherie," Francis answered. If the Frenchman was at all surprised by Arthur waiting up in the chair for him, he didn't show it.

"Then, pray tell, why are you sleeping on the couch? It's not the first time either. You've been sleeping on the couch for months." Arthur's fingers clutched at the armrest. Tears prickled at his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. He would show Francis how hurt he was.

Francis smiled that easy smile of his. It was the very look that had charmed Arthur when they had first met. "You know I'm busy with work, ma cherie." The Frenchman sat down on the armrest of Arthur's chair. "I just never wished to wake you."

From his new position Francis seemed to notice the bags packed in the corner. Arthur followed his gaze easily. "I think we should have a break for a while. I'm staying in American when you go back to Italy."

"Ma cherie-"

"Don't start, Francis. I've...thought a lot about this. It's in our best interests to spend some time apart, Francis." Arthur caressed his brow with his hand in weariness.

"Separating l'amour will not make it heal, cherie. We've been having some problems, non? We can fix them. Talking it out, non?" Francis took Arthur's hand and kissed it tenderly. "I love you, ma cherie."

Arthur couldn't say the words back. He hated the fact that he couldn't deny them either. He loved Alfred though did he not? Hadn't he promised Alfred that he'd stand up to Francis finally? Had he not promised Alfred that he'd come back this time?

"Let's run away again," Francis murmured into Arthur's ear. "I'll transfer, and we'll move somewhere else, somewhere tropical this time."

"Will you fire your secretary?"

"Just for you." Arthur couldn't help but feel happiness blossom in his chest. Why was it hurting him? It was pain, wasn't it? Hope. It was the knowledge that none of this was real. This hadn't been real for a long time.

Arthur wrapped his arms around Francis' neck. Gently he brushed the man's blond hair behind his ear. "I'd like to..." Arthur said gently.

"Yes, cherie?" Francis purred in delight when Arthur pulled him closer.

The Englishman murmured quietly against the other's ear. "I'd like to decline your offer."

* * *

><p>"How'd it go in there?"<p>

"As well as can be expected," Arthur answered.

Alfred smiled and linked his fingers with the Englishman's. "I'm glad he won't be hurting you anymore," Alfred said quietly. He leaned close to Arthur to press a gentle kiss to the other's hair. "Too bad there's still that divorce settlement to deal with."

"Getting him to sign the papers will be the hard part. After that, I don't care. He can keep the villa and everything in it for all I care. The bloody git." Alfred kissed Arthur lightly before he could do that sighing thing he seemed to do so often. Inside he was smiling with giddiness over the distaste Arthur was throwing at his husband. "You're incredibly charming, you know that?"

"Of course I am!"

"But only at certain times. Most of the time you're just a daft fool." Arthur swatted the American playfully over the head. Alfred feigned hurt before smiling happily. The tall blond nuzzled against Arthur.

"You asked me yesterday if I was happy," Alfred ran a hand through Arthur's already mussed hair. "The real question isn't whether or not I'm happy. It's whether or not you are, because as long as you are, I will be."

Arthur reached up and kissed Alfred lightly.

/

Author's Note: Reviews=the best thing ever - like always! ^^


	7. Divorce

(**Disclaimer: **I do not claim to own Hetalia: Axis Powers in any way.)

Long, slender fingers rubbed gently over closed emerald eyes. An empty cup of tea rested near his other hand. They'd been in the room for two hours already with no end in sight. The week had been taxing, and Arthur was ready for it to simply be over.

Arthur stood for him seat. The lawyers had both decided it was about time for a break. Everyone in the room was weary. Everyone but Francis, the one that they all needed to tire. He kept insisting that Arthur needed to take his half of the things in their home, and he refused to settle until Arthur did so.

"How is it going in there?" Alfred was on his feet when Arthur entered the room. The American had been told it would be for the best if he stayed in the lobby during the proceedings. Arthur assured him many times that he didn't need to stay, but the American had refused to leave.

"Bloody Frenchman won't sign the papers."

Arthur sat down tiredly in the chair next to the one Alfred had been previously sitting in. The American sat back down and threw an arm over Arthur's shoulders. "He will," Alfred assured him. Arthur let himself lean into the other's embrace with another tired sigh.

"You shouldn't be so sure about that," Arthur told him. "Francis can be stubborn when he wants to."

"Just like you." Alfred smiled playfully. He leaned over to kiss Arthur's cheek.

The Englishman jumped at the contact and swatted the other away. "Not here," he told Alfred in embarrassment. He glanced furtively around the room to make sure that no one had been watching. When Arthur saw that no one was paying them any mind, he leaned over and quickly pecked Alfred's lips.

Alfred couldn't help but smile at the embarrassed flush littering Arthur's cheeks. "I love you, Arthur." Arthur looked at him sharply with something like...fear in his eyes. "Hey, I didn't-"

"I-I should get back to the meeting. They'll be starting again any minute." Arthur hurried away toward the meeting room again without a second glance back at the American. Alfred just smiled a bit sadly after him.

* * *

><p>The knock at the door roused Alfred instantly. Arthur let out an annoyed growl when his previous pillow bounced out from under him. "Pizza is here!" Alfred called excitedly as he made his way for to the door of his apartment.<p>

Arthur couldn't help but smile somewhat at the other's enthusiasm. For the fact that he had complained about ordering a pizza he seemed fairly enthusiastic about it. It was the only food choice the two had been able to agree on. That had only come as a decision because the two of them hadn't wanted to leave the apartment after they'd entered.

The movie that neither of them had really been watching anyway still played like a soundtrack in the background, as Alfred happily pulled open the door. There was no pizza waiting for him there.

"Mon ami," the blond Frenchman greeted. "I believe it's time for us to talk."

"You bastard," Alfred growled viciously.

"That is no way to greet a guest," Francis reprimanded. "We wouldn't want dear Arthur to know I was here now would we? Why don't we step outside, ami, and discuss this like gentlemen."

Alfred glanced into the other room. "Arthur, I've got to step out for a few minutes. I'll be back soon."

"How is Arthur," Francis asked calmly. The two walked through the halls of the apartment complex down to the parking lot. The further away from Arthur they were the better. They were both thinking it no matter if they voiced it or not.

"He's getting better," Alfred answered. He could hear the steel in his voice when he spoke to the Frenchman. He didn't bother to conceal it. Francis glanced at him before looking forward again. "Will you sign the papers?"

"So he can run away with you? What makes you think that I would let him do that? He'll be coming back to Italy with me." It was Alfred's turn to look at the other incredulously. "He is my _husband_ after all. I won't let you come between the two of us."

Alfred couldn't help but laugh. The sound was bitter however. "You think you can keep him from staying? Arthur's not going to go back with you. You've ruined anything the two of you had together. We saw you with that girl, Francis. You destroyed anything Arthur felt for you."

"Oh, you're talking about seeing me with her while the two of you were on a date?" Francis countered. "I don't exactly see the problem with this, do you? If my husband decides to date why should I not feel the same obligation. Life is very lonely without your love, no?"

"You're the one who wasn't spending time with him!"

"And you're the one who tried to steal him away from me on my wedding night." Francis stopped leaving the two to stare at each other. "Any marital problems that Arthur and I are having are your doing, ami." He viciously jabbed a finger into Alfred's chest as he spoke. "The reasons for Arthur's sadness are your doing."

Alfred laughed again. His normally happy cerulean eyes were fiery and cold. "My doing! I didn't cheat on him!"

"But you tried to have him cheat on me," Francis growled. "i see something wrong with this picture."

"No," Alfred snapped taking angry steps closer to Francis. "I knew you would hurt him eventually, and I wanted him to leave before it happened. I know your type, Francis." The Frenchman seemed about to interrupt. "C'mon," Alfred growled, "you won't even dance with him the night we met. You brought him for a club, why? Did you just want to show him off? That was heartless of you."

The next thing Alfred registered was the hand colliding with his face. It sent him stumbling back with the unexpectedness of the blow. That wasn't to mention the fact that it _hurt_. Alfred clutched his jaw in pain. "Cheap shot," he growled at the Frenchman. "It doesn't count if I wasn't expecting it." Francis' smirk was wiped away.

"Why not try again then, no?"

Francis drew his arm back for another well-timed shot, but he was never able to deal the blow. He was sent stumbling back in the very same fashion that Alfred had. "It's only fair if there's two unexpected shots." Arthur waggled his fingers, "You have a solid head, Francis."

"Arthur!" Alfred exclaimed in surprise. A smile soon came to his lips. "That was awesome, dude!" He swung an arm around Arthur's shoulders. Instead of cursing and pushing him away, Arthur smiled a bit. Alfred was glad to see the pride from the praise reflected in his green eyes.

"It was fairly impressive, wasn't it?"

"Yeah!"

By this time France had made it back to his feet. He wiped at the forming welt on his face. "Would you really leave me for _that, _ma cherie?" Francis asked. He took a few steps closer to the couple; he was completely ignoring Alfred and focusing his attention on Arthur. "There's no need to rush into things. Can we not return home and discuss this?"

"Sign the papers, Francis. There's nothing left for us in Italy. There's nothing left for us anywhere. We're the ones who rushed into things. I need commitment, Francis, and that's something you can't give me." Arthur looked away. He didn't dare look at either Francis or Alfred. How could he?

Gently Francis kissed the Englishman before Alfred could get in the way. "If it will make you happy, I'll sign your papers, ma cherie."

"Thank you, Francis."

* * *

><p>"What's it like?" Alfred asked in an incredibly sing-song voice.<p>

"What is what like?" Arthur glanced up at Alfred over the newspaper. The American's hair was rumpled from sleep. He was clad in only his boxers, and Arthur could feel a slightly embarrassed blush creeping up his cheeks. He picked up his cup of tea to hide his embarrassment.

Alfred came closer with a smile. He scrubbed at one of his gorgeous blue eyes with the heel of his hand. "Being an unmarried man." He scooted behind Arthur on the little stool, as he wrapped his arms around the older man's middle. "Is it wonderful? Is it like a whole new world has been opened up before you?"

The Englishman chuckled lightly at the American. "You're unmarried, you know what it's like."

"But I've never been married before."

"Would you like to be?"

"Arthur?" The Englishman looked away nervously. "Well..." he went on just as nervously, "I suppose sometime it would be nice. I mean, I already know I love you," he ignored the cringe from the other blond, "but it would be nice to make it official someday."

Arthur shook his head. "I don't want to get married again," he whispered. "I don't want to be hurt like that again. It's just easier to deal with if marriage isn't involved." If not for the pained expression written all over Arthur's face, Alfred would have been hurt that Arthur thought he'd hurt him.

"I'm your hero; I promise I won't hurt you like that."

"No one means to be like that, Alfred. Francis never had the intention of cheating on me; he just couldn't help himself. I don't blame him." Arthur placed the paper down on the table to bury his head in folded arms. "I cheated on him too though. When I called you, and we started spending time together it was like we were dating."

Alfred pressed his nose into Arthur's wonderfully scented hair. "No one's perfect."

"Everyone wants to be though."

"As long as I've got you, I don't care whether I'm perfect or not."

"What's to say I won't cheat on you too? I've done it once."

"Aww!" Alfred cooed. He couldn't help but smile. "That's what this sad talk is all about?" Arthur was just so darn adorable. Alfred kissed gently along Arthur's neck. "You'd have to stop being happy for that to happen. I'm never going to let you be sad like that ever again! We're safe! I am the hero, after all. What kind of hero lets their damsel get all sad?"

The sound of Arthur chuckling quietly was like gentle music to Alfred's ears. He smiled happily when Arthur twisted around to meet their lips. "I love you," he purred against the American's lips. "Thank you for being my hero."

_fin_

_/_

Author's Note: Thanks everyone for reading! This story wasn't supposed to make it to a second part and thanks to all the reviews and encouragements it has not made it to seven parts! This has been my first multi-chapter fanfiction and it has finally come to a close.

Hope everyone enjoyed!


End file.
